Postcards having pictures of a resort, city or other tourist destination are frequently purchased by vacationers and mailed to friends and family to commemorate a vacation. Typically, a postcard includes a rectangular or otherwise-shaped piece of cardboard or thick paper having a front surface on which is provided an image or photograph of interest and a rear surface on which is provided a writing area for writing the address of the addressee as well as a written message to the addressee. Information about the image or photograph which appears on the front surface of the postcard may also be provided on the rear surface of the postcard.
After receiving the postcard typically through the mail, the addressee may wish to display the postcard in some manner in his or her home. Since the postcard is typically a flat sheet of cardboard or paper, the postcard is usually not self-standing. Therefore, the locations around the home in which the postcard may be displayed are limited because the postcard must typically be attached to a magnetized surface such as a refrigerator using magnets, for example, or alternatively, must be leaned against a support and supported on a flat surface such as a mantel.
Therefore, a postcard which is capable of being converted into a display stand to display a drawing or photograph on the postcard is needed.